Emergency workers of many types, as well as hospital workers in high work load/high stress settings such as the emergency room, ambulances, air ambulances, and other medical personnel who's work requires them to move about a great deal all confront the problem of moving syringes and vials of medicine securely. In general, syringes are easily broken, have sharp needles protruding from one end and often need to be pre-loaded with medicines prior to the medical person moving about. Carrying a single syringe requires a nominal amount of attention under the best conditions, in stressful situations carrying a group of syringes can become slightly hazardous, both in terms of needle sticks/broken equipment and also in terms of loss of medicine which may be needed after a syringe break.
For example, an air nurse may receive a call and at the hospital may load up several syringes of different medicines prior to entering the helicopter and then flying to the location of the call for medical help. Leaving the hospital, entering the helicopter, leaving the helicopter at the call site and all the same steps on the return flight each represent another opportunity to damage a syringe in addition to the actual syringe handling necessary to treat the injured party.
To complicate matters, the space inside of a helicopter or other ambulance is quite limited, so there is not a great deal of space for organizing syringes.
It is of course possible to organize syringes inside of the hospital in a desk rack for example, however, upon departure the syringes must be pulled from the desk rack and put into some other type of storage (a drawer or the like) inside of the helicopter ambulance, and then pulled from that and reorganized if they are needed outside of the helicopter. Thus, various racks and devices are known in the prior art, but none of these items are known to be usable in multiple locations such as a hospital, a helicopter, an ambulance, on foot or attached to a clipboard.
Thus, it would be preferable to provide a mobile and transportable syringe holding device which can be used in multiple settings.
It would further be preferable to provide a device which protects the ends of syringes during transportation in the device.
It would further be preferable to provide a device which can be removed from installation in one location, transported and then be inserted into an installation in another location.